


Second Best

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s05e19 Vegas, Fate & Destiny, Gift of Life, M/M, Second Chances, temporary major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective John Sheppard was shot in the desert when he tried to keep the Wraith from calling his brethren. Now, he lies there, bleeding and waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> For Ewa

The sharp pain in his chest and abdomen where he has been shot that he could feel at the beginning has faded to a dull ache, and the weakness and tiredness that has replaced the pain some time ago is overwhelming.

The man with the messy dark hair lies there on his back in the dirt, each next breath almost too much to really manage. He blinks in the attempt to open his now bloodshot hazel eyes, wanting to catch one last glance at the red ball of the setting sun before the final darkness will claim him.

He knows that it will be over, soon, because he doesn't feel the pain any longer, and he also doesn't feel any fear.

All that he feels is peace. Peace and calmness.

He knows that the sun won't rise for him again, but the man lying bleeding on the dusty ground of the desert near the city Las Vegas is okay with that. His tired eyes take in the sight of the blood-red sun and the darkening sky one last time before they slowly close again, and he lets the darkness swallow him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

He has always been the lonesome guy and dying here alone in the desert is an appropriate way to end his lonely life.

The dark-haired man relaxes and his features soften, because suddenly, everything seems to be so easy, even the next breath – his last breath as he realizes.

His mind feels light and untroubled, and there is a bright light at the end of the blackness taking him in he can see and his last thought is that he wants to go there and see what's behind this light.

Death must be something beautiful, because it takes away the pain, leaving only peace and bright light and the man stops fighting against it.

Being dead will be better than living a lonely and poor life.

**

There is a sudden sharp pain in his chest, pulling him rudely away from the white light and Detective John Sheppard gasps as he struggles to get away from this horrible pain.

Something is pressing down on him, a solid and heavy weight, forcing him to breathe again and yet keeping him from doing it because of its heaviness, and the painful surge of fresh and powerful life floating into his weak body is too overwhelming to bear.

Every cell of his tortured human shell fills with new strength and energy, but he keeps fighting and struggling because he doesn't want that. All he wants is to go back to the peace and the light, but, whatever it is keeping him from doing so is much stronger, and the dark-haired man finally opens his hazel eyes to see what has brought him back to life against his will.

Who has brought him back to life.

Sheppard stares up at the strange face with the yellow cat's eyes, and he knows he has seen this face before. It is the face of the creature he has watched in that empty prison cell, the tall and slim body draped in a gray jumpsuit, his mouth reciting strange poems.

The Wraith looks down at him and Sheppard realizes that it can't be the same alien, even though he looks like him. It isn't only because the Wraith looming over him with his grayish hand pressed firmly on his aching chest is dressed in a leather-like black coat, but also because the gaze of this alien creature is not the gaze of an unworldly and somehow crazy poet, but of a strong soldier, a leader.

The gaze of this Wraith isn't directed at something inwardly – something only he can see, no, this Wraith looks him straight in his hurting eyes, and Sheppard thinks that he can see right into his soul, searching for something the creature seems to know for sure that it must be there.

The dark-haired man with the hazel eyes has no clue what the alien is looking for, but whatever it is, he must have found it, because he bares his teeth to a contented, almost friendly smile.

The Wraith slowly draws his hand back from the human's chest and Sheppard blinks, because he doesn't feel any pain or weakness any longer, only strength and powerful life shooting through his veins.

“What did you do to me?” he croaks out, “I was told that Wraith only take life away.”

“They do. But not this time, Sheppard.” The tall alien rises to his feet, staring down at him. “I would never take the life of a John Sheppard. Now, come with me, we must go.”

John slowly sits up, fighting against the dizziness the unexpected flood of life into his almost dead body has caused. “Go where?” he asks, looking around. The sun has disappeared behind the horizon and the nightly desert is dark and cold.

Sheppard suppresses an icy shiver running down his spine.

“Go home,” the Wraith says.

“This is my home,” the man with the hazel eyes objects, but he realizes the second the words come out of his mouth that it isn't true. This place isn't his home any longer.

The Wraith smiles this strange and somewhat dangerous smile again. “Not anymore, John Sheppard. Your time on this Earth is over. I gave you the Gift of Life for a special reason, and you will come with me.”

“Why?” John wants to know.

“Because you and I are meant to be together, John Sheppard. I couldn't save my Sheppard. He died and I couldn't do anything against it. But, I saved you. You will take his place by my side.” The Wraith hasn't moved, he just stares down at him with his yellow eyes, glowing golden in the darkness of the cold desert.

“So, I am your second best?” John asks, curiously.

The Wraith's alien face is impassive. “That depends on you, John Sheppard. It is your choice and your second chance to live another life. You are the one to make the most out of it.”

He turns around and stalks in the direction of a dark silhouette John thinks must be some kind of plane or spaceship. The Wraith doesn't look back to see whether the human follows him or not, and for the blink of an eye, Sheppard feels annoyance about the alien's arrogant behavior.

But the moment is gone before his annoyance can turn into real anger, and he gets up to his feet and slowly follows the Wraith to his ship. Maybe, it isn't arrogance what makes the creature that sure that John will do what he told him to do. Maybe, it is simply the knowledge and reassurance of what he has found when he looked into his soul with those strange yellow eyes, a knowledge and reassurance John doesn't have at the moment, but hopefully will have some day, as well.

He falls in step behind the Wraith, setting his feet into the dusty traces where the alien has set his own feet before, and he doesn't shoot one last glance back as he makes his way through the desert and the darkness that isn't the total blackness that has surrounded him only a couple of minutes ago.

It is a darkness made of countless shades of gray, black and dark-blue dancing around him as they intermingle and part again, punctuated with the blinking lights of the stars and tiny insects flying in the air and there is no bright light waiting at the end of this smooth darkness for him, only the faint silvery shimmer of the ship waiting for them.

But, this darkness is soft and colorful and promising, much more promising than the blackness with the white light ever seemed to be. It promises a new life and another chance of living this life not as the lonesome guy he has always been but together with another being, even though this being is a life-sucking dangerous alien.

John Sheppard smiles, because he was never the type of guy being together with another human for too long and the prospect of sharing his life with a dangerous alien creature isn't scary and threatening, but calming and reassuring. Maybe, the Wraith is right and they are meant to be together.

He follows him to his ship with firm steps and without looking back, his body humming with the fresh and delicious strength the Wraith has gifted him with. The gratitude he feels for having gotten a second chance fills his mind and his soul as much as the precious new life fills every cell of his human shell and he can feel the realization that he has been wrong crystal-clear and powerful in his heart.

The peace he has felt when he was dying is gone, and he knows that he will never feel this kind of peace again as long as he is alive, but the peace has been replaced with something else and much more powerful.

Hope.

John now knows one thing for sure.

Life isn't second best.

Life is beautiful.


End file.
